This invention relates to vessel cutting devices for use in the repair, replacement, or supplement of a medical patient's natural body organ structures or tissues. More particularly, this invention relates to vessel cutting devices for use in vascular anastomosis (the surgical connection of vessels).
An example of the possible uses of the invention is a minimally invasive cardiac bypass procedure. This and other examples are considered in detail in Goldsteen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,178, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Vascular anastomosis is a delicate and time-consuming procedure in which fast and accurate vessel cutting plays a particularly important role.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a catheter-based system for accessing specific body cavities percutaneously, thereby minimizing patient trauma.
It would also be desirable to provide fast and accurate vessel cutting devices.